


傲慢（128）

by dronel



Category: origin work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22877725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dronel/pseuds/dronel
Kudos: 7





	傲慢（128）

128  
整层都只有一个病房，静悄悄的，似乎远处那座钟楼的嘀嗒声都能听到。  
苏源有些难受的不想理会苏辰，可是那家伙却攀在他的身上像是生长出来的可恶树藤。  
“哥哥，回家了。你答应了我什么？”苏辰的语气中不由的带上了威胁。  
“哥……拿到解药副本了？”远处电梯才打开，容颜的声音便快过人先到了。他被元辞元诗两人搀扶着出来，他瞧见苏源也是一愣，勾勾嘴角便算是打招呼了。  
元辞多瞧了苏源几眼，元诗却看见了眼中毫不掩饰占有欲的苏辰，有些担忧。  
“我说对容舒说，算是和解了……”苏源站在那儿，像是被风蚀的雕塑，带着那样的凄凉与无力，似乎连声音都是空洞洞的，“你们呢？算是和解吗？”  
苏源不知道下次鼓起勇气来见容家三个弟弟会是什么时候，那是一段所以人都不想面对的伤痛，他突然想在这一天说开了。  
“我叫苏源了，永远都叫这个名字了。”苏源未曾意识到自己的声音有多可怜，他在乞求一个重新开始。苏辰抱住了他将他压进怀里，满是杀气的盯住了容景。他感觉到哥哥的眼泪，那么热，滚落进他的脖颈里，他只觉得心碎，他想要将苏源占为己有，让他心里只有自己一个。但是哥哥在哭啊，他知道哥哥心里有对兄弟的愧疚与对家人的渴望，有对落入尘埃的屈辱与愤恨，也有即使付出代价也不被原谅的哀伤。他想要占据哥哥的心，却不想将已有他人的地方血淋淋地切割丢下。  
他恶狠狠地盯着容景藏在阴影下的眼睛，用嘴型命令道“哄他！”  
容颜艰难的站在哥哥容景身边，被苏源的眼泪砸的心尖发酸。  
“多来陪陪容舒吧。”容景过了许久才开口，他转身离去，容颜几人匆匆的跟上。  
“你是超棒的哥哥，真的！”苏辰捧住苏源的脸，一点点吻尽他的眼泪。  
苏源用手挡，好久闷闷嘟囔了一句：“妈的……丢脸死了！”  
“哥哥哭起来也超可爱的！”苏辰紧紧拥抱着哄着。  
“放屁！就知道说鬼话！”苏源却好似没有那么伤心，自暴自弃的将手放了下来。  
“哥哥太诱人了！”苏辰忍不住去吻，被苏源嫌弃的轰着。  
苏辰握住苏源的手往下摸去：“真的！哥哥太可爱了！我都硬了！”  
然而苏源此刻只想废了这个四处发情的禽兽！  
“可是哥哥答应我的呀！”他迫不及待地拉着苏源回家。  
苏源只觉得才从床上下来，为何又被弄上了床？  
将后边放了许久的玩具取了出来，里边堵住的白浊顺着流出了一些，苏源暗暗骂了一声，闹着要去洗澡。  
于是苏辰便顺势在浴缸里玩了起来。  
“我他妈是要真的洗澡！”苏源被顶的闷哼，不管多久，他永远都无法适应苏辰这夸张的尺寸。  
“哥哥今天开心了！可是我不开心！”苏辰满脸写着哄我。  
苏源默默翻了一个白眼，我瞧你做的挺开心的？先把那东西退出去再说这鬼话！  
水流顺着阴茎的挺入而灌入，暖暖的，然后退出时却有失禁一般的羞耻感，“我不洗了！出去！”  
苏源趴在苏辰身上，喘得只剩下气声，浴室里的整齐将人熏的发红，娇嫩的想让人扑上啃咬。水中带着奇异的浮力与阻力，苏辰挺身，缓慢的挺入深处，然后便摆动腰肢碾磨着敏感的内壁。苏源浑身酥软，被动的坐在苏辰性器上，被搅动的情潮翻滚。  
“我他妈觉得我要肾虚了……”苏源软趴趴的伏在苏辰身上，只觉得自己摊上了一个怪物。  
“都怪哥哥太棒了！里面太舒服了！”苏辰耳鬓厮磨，舔着苏源的耳垂，黏糊糊的与哥哥亲吻，将人玩弄的软成了水。  
“我永远都是哥哥的，哥哥……”苏辰不断挺动下身，“我也想要哥哥开开心心地在我身边，不要给机会让我绑住你好不好？”他捏住了苏源还有肿痕的臀肉，听见那人嘶了一声，然后是熟悉的痛骂。  
伤口接触热水不好受，更何况他又泄了一次，有些疲软，苏源努力的缩紧后穴，试图快点结束这场性事。  
苏辰玩捏着哥哥的乳尖，将耳垂上咬出一个牙印，在骤然被疼痛刺激而痉挛缩紧的后穴里释放了出来。  
“允许你在心里给容家，芝麻大的容身之处哦。”苏辰笑着满脸写着“如此大方的我求夸奖”。


End file.
